lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
School of the Leopard
The School of the Leopard is a Martial Arts School where you can train in the The Leopard Style of Martial Arts attended this School and left with a Masters Degree and Leopard Degree. About You must sign up to attend the School. It is a 2 Year School where you stay for 2 Years at a time and train everyday. You get a Dorm to sleep in by yourself for good meditation or with someone else of the same gender. The School is a Large Wooden Building. It has a Huge Super-Sized Room in the Middle with 4 Mats lined up the walls on the sides, next to the Giant Glass Windows you can look over the Mountain with. There are 8 Traing Areas that each fit 3 Students. Each Area is got 3 Privacy Curtains. Yo eat lunch twice a day, Once in the Morning, once at 3:00 PM and then after Training Sessions before heading back to your Dorm. Outside in the Back is the Hills of Meditation. Each Hill represents an element that represents you. You can meditate on these 2 times a day. Leave A Comment with your name and previous school or master if you have one to attend. Enjoy. Masters and Teachers *Grand: The Great Man with the long white beard. He is the 5th Generation Founder and sees over everything at the school. *Master Higmia: Male Master of the Claw *Master Eis: Male Master of the Paw *Master Isis: Female Master of the Eye Areas *Meditation Square of Fire: (Burning Attack, God Breaker) Burning and Fire Based Attacks are better *Meditation Square of Water: Cold and Ice attacks are better *Meditation Square of Air: (Ki Blast, Deat Beam) Air and Ki attacks are better *Meditation Square of Earth: Rock and Solid Blasts (Kamehameha, Final Flash) are better Techniques Novice *Kamehameha *Ki Blast *Blast *God-Breaker *Masenko Adept *Super Kamehameha/Instant Kamehameha *Burning Attack *I wont let you leave alive! (Move Frieza used to kill Krillin) *Eraser Cannon *Destructo Disk *Dodon Ray *Tri Beam Master *Big Bang Kamehameha *Super Tri Beam *Big Bang attack *Final Flash *Omega Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Omega Dragon Fist *Super Spirit Bomb Degrees When you leave the School, you (Like High School and College) get a Degree. They range from how well you skills are and if you behaved correctly during sparring. *Martial Artist Degree (Novice Degree) *Paw Degree (Aprentice Degree) *Eye Degree (Adept Degree) *Master Degree (Expert Degree) *Leopard Degree (Master Degree) Clothing You get a Special Type of Gi every time you ascend from Novice, to Adept, to Master. The Novice Gi Provides Small Protection but is good in basic martial arts. It is Red with a White Belt. The Pants are also White. The Adept Gi is Green with a Black Belt and Pants. The Master Gi comes in 2 Styles, the Robe for non-Fighting, and the Gi. The Gi is any color, especially Blue and White. It Provides lots of protection. Registration Here, sign you name and what you wanna learn and you can join! *Sonicfan4511: *Novic *Ultimate Domon *: I wanna learn anything that envolves kicking my opponent's buttox and being an awesome fighter! So that would pretty much mean I wanna learn everything and I have the strength, determination, andheart to do it! *IloveJeice: *Nikad Category:Training areas Category:Education